Ninjago Short
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Just some weird yet funny things that popped into my head. Well for me. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Needle Day

In Ninjago everything was going great for everyone, no evil, no fighting and all was calm, until…

"Ninja, we need everyone in the bridge now please," Sensei Wu said on the speakers.

Everyone groaned. they were all having a fun time playing video games and eating pizza. They all got up and went to the bridge together.

"What is it now Sensei," Cole said as they entered.

"Ya, I was kicking bad guy butt in our video game," Jay said, Kai elbowed him.

Sensei Wu nodded at Misako and she went and locked the door out, the ninja and Nya looking at each other, trying to figure things out.

"Why did mom lock the doors uncle," Lloyd asked.

"It's because I know how you and a certain ninja are going to act to this announcement," Sensei Wu said. The ninja looked at each other trying to figure out what he meant, but Kai and Lloyd knew what he was talking about. They slowly backed away knowing what was coming.

"You ninja need to be vaccinated for the flu. We can't have anyone getting sick or Ninjago could come to it's doom," Sensei Wu said.

"Come on guys, as soon as we get this over with we can get back to video games," Nya said, Zane nodded in agreement but Cole and Jay took a minute to think about it.

"Well, if it's for Ninjago, let's do it. I mainly just want to get back to video games," Jay said and cole finally agreed.

"Kai, Lloyd, what about, you two," Misako turned to see they had disappeared. "What the heck. Where did they go."

"The window!" Nya yelled, just in time to see Kai vanish out the window.

Everyone ran over to the window to see Kai and Lloyd climbing along the side of the bounty for the deck. Sensei told everyone to find them and the first person to find them, can chose who goes first. Cole and Jay looked at each other, Misako opened the door and Jay and Cole immediately ran out to find the others.

"They really want the other to go first," Nya said with a little laugh, everyone else chuckled a little to and went off to find them.

Kai and Lloyd were in their bedroom, clinging to the roof of their room when Zane walked in and noticed them.

"Guys, really. You do know I can see you," Zane said to them, quite surprised with their choice of hiding. "What is so bad about getting a single needle."

"Everything!" the two boys yelled together.

"OK. Listen to me for a second. You two don't need to be afraid. Lloyd, you have battled so many bad guys and you are afraid of a tiny little needle," Zane said. This made Lloyd realize that he shouldn't be afraid.

"And Kai, how many times did you stand up against Morro, by yourself, when Lloyd was possessed," Zane said and Kai looked ashamed of himself.

Both Kai and Lloyd jumped down and looked right at Zane, now understanding they shouldn't be afraid. They had gone up against villains much worse than a single needle. Kai, Lloyd and Zane walked out of their bedroom together and headed for the Bridge.

Cole and Jay were upset that they couldn't pick who they wanted to go first, Kai and Lloyd were still a slight bit nervous but Zane kept giving them a 'it's ok' look.

"So Zane, who should go first," Sensei Wu asked Zane.

Zane turned and looked at Kai and Lloyd, they both swallowed as he said, "I will go first Sensei."

Now this caught everyone off guard. Everyone just stood in awe at Zane`s decision. Zane simply left the room and went to the doctor in the room next to the Bridge, leaving everyone still shocked.

When he came back, he found everyone, even Sensei and Misako, still mouths open. He snapped his fingers and everyone immediately came back into reality.

"Ì choose Lloyd to go now, and then Kai right after," Zane said. He then took both boys wrists before they could try to leave out the window again and dragged them away.

Everything went smoothly, and Kai and Lloyd soon overcame their fear of needles. Ninjago rested soundly that night and so did our heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pet on the Bounty

One day, a bright and cheerful one at that, everyone was playing video games, except Cole.

"Is that all you got, come on Kai," Jay said while nudging him a little bit.

"Hey, don't do that, it's distracting," Kai said back.

Out of nowhere, someone sneezed, and it was so loud, that Skylor may have heard it at Master Chen's Noodle House.

"What on earth was that!" Lloyd asked, then paused the game.

"It sounded like a sneeze to me, maybe it was Cole," Kai said, and if on cue, Cole walked into the room everyone was in. His eyes were pink and itchy, he had hives on his hands and neck, and he was sneezing like crazy.

"Alright, who is the 'sneeze' wise guy, who 'sneeze' brought a cat 'sneeze' on the bounty," Cole said, constantly sneezing.

"What do you mean. Are you allergic?" Kai asked.

"Extremely," Cole said then sneezed.

"According to my calculations, there is a feline on this ship currently. I just can't locate it," Zane said.

"Well, that's my fault. I brought it on board and then it escaped from my room and is kind of running freely now," Nya said with guilt.

"Well then, I think we all know what time it is then," Kai said.

"Yup, Time to find a cat," Lloyd said.

Everyone jumped up and started searching for the cat.

"Come here, kitty, come here," Kai said.

"Ug. This is impossible," Lloyd said growing bored.

"Shhh. It's right there Lloyd," Kai said pointing at the kitten, which was sprawled across the floor. Kai snapped his fingers and The kitten got up and walked over to kai and rubbed up against Kai's legs. Kai picked up the kitten and took it back to the video game room while Lloyd went to check in on Cole, Zane and Jay.

Kai walked into the room and Nya held a cat carrier open. Kai gently placed the kitten in the carrier and Nya closed it.

"Nya, next time think a little more in advance about what could happen before you bring a pet back again. What I mean is don't bring another pet on the Bounty please sis," Kai said.

"Ok I won't," Nya said.

Nya left and took the kitten to the Ninjago City Animal Shelter and Kai went to see the others only to find an out of breath Jay sprinting down the hall at him.

"Cole….passed out…..extreme reaction…...need to…..hospital now," Jay said panting.

"Well what are you doing standing around, let's go now," Kai yelled, and started sprinting for Cole's room, with Jay hot on his heels.

Everyone climbed on the ultra dragon and raced for Ninjago General Hospital. Cole was saved and everything returned to normal and there was never a problem with Cole's allergies again.


	3. Chapter 3

Alien Attack Part 1

One warm, cloudy day, everything in Ninjago was calm, everything except for the ninja. Lloyd had broken into Kai's secret candy stash and ate most of it and was now on a sugar rush. Everyone was trying to calm him down, but failing miserably.

"When will all this sugar wear off, this is getting out of hand," Jay said.

"According to my calculations, it will wear off in about five minutes," Zane said.

"RUN!" Jay screamed and sprinted away from the other ninja.

"What was that about," Cole said. He turned around and saw Lloyd, running at full speed, at them, with a deepstone sword. "Oh, that's what. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone was running after Jay and away from Lloyd, who was swinging his sword at them like a crazy person.

Finally, after running up and down the halls for a few minutes, Lloyd crashed.

"It's….about time," Jay said panting.

"Come on, let's get him to bed," Cole said, picking up the green ninja and giving him a piggyback to their room. "oh, and Kai, hide your candy stash better so this won't happen again, Ok."

"Ya, ya, ya," Kai said, a slight bit annoyed.

Suddenly, Nya came running down the hallway at the boys from the bridge. "Boys,there are aliens attacking Ninjago City. We need to….What happened to Lloyd," she said seeing Lloyd on Cole's back.

"Sugar you spray him and wake him up so we can go save Ninjago like we always do," Cole said, laying Lloyd on the ground backing up. Nya waited till Cole was a safe distance away and sprayed Lloyd at full blast with her elemental water powers.

"I'm up, I'm up," Lloyd said, trying to block Nya's water.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," she said stopping.

Kai helped Lloyd to his feet, "Come on, we've got a city to save. Let's go."

Everyone ran out to the deck and summoned their elemental dragons and took of for Ninjago City, not realizing what they were up against.

When the ninja arrived, they saw the citizens running from something.

"Guys, is it just me or is there a giant UFO flying right towards us," Kai said.

"Nope, it's real," Jay responded, "RUN!"

And that is what everyone did, well until Jay tripped and Zane tripped on him. The two were trying to untangle themselves and didn't noticed the UFO had stopped right on top of them. The others stopped running and saw this.

"Guys, you need to get out of there, NOW!" Kai yelled, but it was too late. Jay and Zane were beamed aboard the UFO and then it fell back to space, with Zane and Jay on board.

"NOOOO!" Kai yelled, and ran over to where his friends were.

"We'll get them back, Kai, we'll get them back," Nya said, patting her big brothers back.

"I hope you're right," he replied.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

On board the UFO, Jay was in freak out mode. Kicking at the bar of the cage that trapped him and Zane. He was doing everything he could to break it, which wasn't much, since the cage blocked their powers.

"Jay, would you stop," Zane said calmly to Jay," you are going to hurt yourself."

"Not until we get out of here," Jay said.

Suddenly, he was floating, and so was Zane.

"Whoa, I guess that we have left earth. Jay, I fear that we may be on our own this time."

Jay looked at Zane with fear on his face. Then a door opened and a purple being walked into the room. Jay and Zane just stared.

"I hope you do know that it is rude to stare." the alien said in a ridged voice.

"What do you want with us," Jay asked him.

"Yes indeed. But first off, what is your name, or what can we called you," Zane asked.

"My name is Ursus, and you two are now going to be our guest on planet Zoomly. We need two elemental masters to survive and you two were the easiest to get," Ursus said.

"Ok, but why do you need elemental masters to survive," Zane asked confused, as he bonked into Jay, who whined.

"We need your elemental powers to power our generator, so we'll have to either take your powers from you and keep you prisoner or keep you prisoner and take your powers when we need them."

"But, is there an option that means we can go home," Jay said, now a little worried.

"Sorry, no. You are remaining on our planet for the rest of your lives," Ursus said then left.

Zane and Jay just looked at each other and there was silence on the ship for a long time.

Everyone back on earth was trying to track their blue and white ninja, while coming up with a plan to save them.

"Ok. If we were to get our own ship and follow them on there, some people would have to stay behind to protect Ninjago," Cole said.

"I have taken care of that. Skylor, Griffin, Karlof, Neuro and Chamille said that they would watch over Ninjago while we're gone," Nya said proudly.

"And you are the best sister ever," Kai said and hugged her.

Nya smiled.

"Ok then I think we are going to save our brothers," Cole said, as if he was hiding something.

Everyone was looking at one another in confusion as they followed Cole out of the bridge.

The UFO had now land on Ursus home planet, Jay and Zane were chained up and walked off the ship. Everyone was cheering and yelling as they walked into a big building, that looked like their lab. Jay gulped.

"Ok, so, I have been told that we are just going to take your powers now and you'll just remain here. Only thing is, we can only do one at a time so, ya. We picked and the lightning master is first, which is who," Ursus said.

Zane and Jay looked at each other and Jay was just plain terrified. No one said anything but Jay finally told him he was the master of lightning.

"Great, you two will have one night to rest and then we will start tomorrow. Take them to their cell."

A guard lead Jay and Zane to a cell where they just sat and talked about what was probably their doom.


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

"Cole, are you sure you can pilot this thing," Kai said as he, Cole, Nya and Lloyd boarded a spaceship.

"Not really, but I'm sure I can get us there, maybe not back but after we rescue Zane and Jay, Zane can fly us back. He knows how these things work," Cole said as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Nya sat beside him.

"Sensei, Misako, Cyrus, can you read me," she said into a microphone.

"Loud and clear. You ready to go back to space ninja," Sensei Wu asked.

"I think so. Start the countdown," Nya said.

Cyrus counted down from sixty and once he said one, everyone on board yelled, "NINJAGO!"

 _We're coming for you boys,_ Lloyd thought.

Zane was meditating in a corner, while Jay was walking back and forth in the cell.

"How can you just sit there Zane. These aliens have kidnapped us, taken us back to their home planet and are going to take our powers from us and then just keep us captive for the rest of our lives," Jay said, he was so panicked. He just wanted to go home.

"Jay, I know how you feel right now. You should just relax. Cyrus has our where abouts at the moment and the others are on the way. We'll be fine, I'm sure. We'll get out of here with our powers," Zane said without even moving.

"But Zane, how can you be sure. They could get themselves captured, or….or….," Jay stuttered.

"Jay, come sit and rest, you'll need it. Everything will be Ok," Zane said with confidence.

Jay sat down beside Zane, and eventually passed out. Zane had a slight smile on his face when he saw the blue ninja sleeping beside him. He hoped that he was right about the others.

The other ninja were doing good. About half of the way there, and Lloyd was already sound asleep, leaning on Kai.

"Ok ninja, how are things going," Misako asked.

"So far, so good. Nya is navigating, Lloyd is asleep and Kai is…..is….well, he's Lloyd's pillow," Cole said.

Nya giggled and Kai through a bottle cap at his sister.

"Kai, not the time," Cole said, a little annoyed at him.

"Well, you are almost there, about another five minutes and the planet that Jay and Zane are located on will be in sight," Misako said.

"I think I can make it out, right now," Nya said. Cole squinted his eyes and nodded in agreement.

We're coming guys, Cole thought with a small smile.

Jay was awoken to the sound of clinking metal and Zane shaking him.

"Oh Jay, thank goodness," Zane sighed in relief.

Ursus entered the cell with two other aliens. The one chain up Jay and the other held back Zane, so he couldn't interfere. Jay was struggling, putting up a fight, but the chains were too tight.

"Zane, help!" Jay screamed as they dragged him away.

Zane was just shocked, the others may be just a little too late.

Jay fought and struggled against the chains, but was unable to break free from them. He was dragged into a large room, with machines everywhere. Jay started to freak out now. They brought him over to one of the machines and pushed him into it. The machine had a compartment, that was what Jay was in, a part with a lever, and a tube leading to a big sphere. He knew that it was all coming to an end. He slid down to the bottom, where he put his arms on his knees and waited patiently for it to start. He was about to cry.

Ursus reached for the lever, only to be interrupted by none other than a spaceship crashing into the building. The aliens fled and Jay stood up, a little shaken.

"Ya, your not driving on the on the way back," Kai said as he stumbled out of the ship with Lloyd.

"They totally had it coming," Cole complained.

Everyone looked around and Jay started making noise by yelling and banging on the glass of the compartment.

"Jay!" Lloyd yelled and everyone ran over and got him out.

"Come on, let's go get Zane and get out of here," Jay said and ran off. Everyone followed him and found Zane.

They got Zane out of his cell and ran for the exit. When they all were out, the ninja were surrounded.

"You ninja aren't going anywhere," Ursus said.

They were all trapped.

 **There will be one more chapter.**


	6. Chapter 3 part 4

Lloyd attempted to use his powers, but an alien threw a net on him, along with everyone else.

"You are ours ninja," Ursus said with an evil grin.

The ninja were all locked up in cells, two in each. Kai and Lloyd, Cole and Nya, and of course, Jay and Zane were together again.

"What is it that they want with us," Lloyd said. There was an echo of ya's from the other three.

Zane and Jay only looked at each other, not sure if they should tell.

"Well," Kai said impatiently.

Jay sighed and finally said, "They claim that they need elemental powers to live here and that's why Zane and I were taken. Now that you're also here, they're most likely going to take yours too."

They all stood with mouths agape.

"No! It won't happen. We'll get out of here before that happens. I just learned to control the water and I'm not ready to give it up," Nya said with confidence.

"Well, we're not going down without a fight," Kai said.

"There's no need." Ursus came out from around the corner. "We only need two elemental powers, and those will be the master of lightning and ice. You four just caught caught up in it and are going to have to stay here for the rest of your lives."

Two guards came and took Jay and Zane away, everyone else just stood in horror. What were they going to do? What could they even do? Then it hit Lloyd, there's one thing they could do. It was crazy, but crazy enough that it might just work.

Jay was struggling with all his might and Zane was just trying hard to calm him down.

"Zane, nothing that anyone can say will help so you might as well stop trying," Jay said.

"Fine," Zane finally stopped.

Ursus pointed at a new machine with two compartments and they were each put in one.

"Ninja, calm down. Everything will be fine. You won't feel anything, well I don't think you will," Ursus said.

Jay and Zane looked at each other, with fear in their eyes. Ursus reached for the lever when a guard came in, with Lloyd in his clutches.

"Sir, this ninja tried to escape, what should we do to him," he said.

"Chain him up and don't let it happen again," Ursus paused and a grin spread across his face, "after he watches his friends lose their powers."

Lloyd gulped as he was chained into a chair by the machine Jay and Zane were trapped in.

Ursus reached for the lever again, but Lloyd called out, "Wait! Please. You don't need to do this. I can give you some of my powers and it would be equal to both of their and I would still have some. Please."

Ursus looked at the green ninja, then to the blue and white ones, and back to the green one. He started thinking and agreed to this. Lloyd created an energy ball and shot it to the sphere that held at the power.

"Release all of them and send them to their planet," Ursus said.

The guard nodded and went with Jay, Zane and Lloyd to get the others.

"Lloyd, Jay, Zane, you're all Ok," Kai yelled out.

"And with our powers," Jay said as the guard let the others out.

"We'll explain on the way home," Zane said.

The ninja got a new spaceship and left this planet, and went home, with a story that no one would believe at home, and no one one Earth was ever bothered by those aliens ever again.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1 A Kiddy Problem

Kai and Lloyd were in their room, everyone else was either training Nya or playing video games.

"Kai, should we really be doing this," Lloyd asked.

"You missed out on your childhood Lloyd and I'm just bored," Kai replied to Lloyd.

Kai poured two cups of yesterday's tea and handed one to Lloyd.

"Fine, on three. Ready," Lloyd said.

"1…..2…...3," they said together and drank it.

Then they collapsed on the floor, asleep.

About two hours later, it was dinner time and Jay came into their room to see if they were there. When he saw two five year olds on the floor, he called for the others. Everyone came to five year old Kai and Lloyd waking up on the floor. They gasped.

"Oh, what happened," Lloyd asked.

"What happened to them, their five," Cole said.

Lloyd looked at Kai and then at himself. Then tackled Kai to the ground.

"Get him off, get him off," Kai yelled.

Lloyd already had Kai pinned to the floor and hitting Kai in the face.

"Lloyd, no," Zane said, prying him off Kai. "Yesterday's tea?"

"I think so," Sensei Wu replied to Zane.

Nya put Kai on his bed and Zane put Lloyd on his bed.

"You two are in a lot of trouble," Sensei said.

"It was Kai, he made me do it," Lloyd complained, pointing and Kai.

"Was not," Kai called back, lying.

"How about we discuss this over dinner, I'm starving and Zane made lasagna," Jay said.

As soon as Jay finished, Kai and Lloyd ran past the older ninja and to the kitchen.

"I guess they still like my food," Zane said and everyone else laughed as they went to the kitchen.

Sensei sat between Kai and Lloyd. Cole was across from Lloyd, Jay was across from Sensei, and Nya across from her brother. Zane then sat on the end as soon as everything was on the table.

"Food," Kai drooled.

"Here Kai," Nya placed a piece of the lasagna on his plate, and Sensei on Lloyd's. They all took a piece of bread and started eating.

Once everyone was done, Kai and Lloyd wanted to play a game of hide and seek. Sensei told Zane he would clean up the dishes and the Cole started counting. Little Kai and Lloyd ran of with Jay and Zane following them and the all hid. Kai under his bed, Lloyd in the bathroom closet, Jay behind the couch in the living room, Nya on the top bunk, Jay's in specific and Zane joined Kai under his bed.

"Here I come guys" Cole yelled from the kitchen.

Sensei snickered. He never imagined his pupils playing hide and seek, but then again, kai and Lloyd were five so it was kind of possible.

Lloyd was the first to be found, Cole brought him to their bedroom not noticing Kai and Zane under the bed. Cole left the room and Kai held in a chuckle the whole time. Cole then found Jay and now was back in the room with Lloyd and Jay. Nya jumped down and sprayed Cole as he left the room.

"Hey, I'm suppose to find you, not you find me," Cole said through the laughter of everyone, even Kai and Zane. "Hey, I think I just heard Kai and Zane in hear."

Zane covered Kai's mouth and Cole started looking around. He opened the closet, then climb on the bed and then waited a minute. Then he reached under the bed from the side and grabbed Zane's foot. Zane banged his head off the bed and they all started laughing as they came out from under the bed.

"Again," Kai and Lloyd yelled.

"Jay's it this time," Cole said.

They played another two rounds then put Kai and Lloyd to bed and went to talk with Sensei Wu about changing them back to normal, But it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2 A Kiddy Problem Solved

The next morning, two ninja woke to Kai and Lloyd jumping on their beds. Unfortunately, they were Cole and Jay.

"Play, play, play," the two five year olds chanted together.

"Get off me, please Kai," Jay said, picking him up and moving him out of the way.

"Guys, time for breakfast," Zane called from the kitchen.

"Food," Kai and Lloyd yelled and sprinted down the hall.

Moments later, Zane yelped and there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Everyone came running and saw Lloyd run to Sensei Wu and Kai was crying in Zane's arms. He had a large cut in his right arm with blood dripping onto Zane's suit.

"Kai!" Nya ran to her crying brother. "What happened."

"Kai and I ran into Zane and he dropped a sharp knife and it cut his arm," Lloyd said.

Sensei looked at Kai's arm. "Nya change course to the Ninjago Hospital ASAP."

Nya nodded and ran to the bridge while Sensei wrapped Kai's arm with paper towel. Everyone went to bridge and Jay took control of the ship so Nya could sooth her injured brother.

In about ten minutes, Kai, Nya and Sensei Wu were in a hospital room. Nya was trying to calm Kai down and Sensei was explaining what happened to the doctor. Everyone else was in the waiting room. After Sensei finished explaining what happened, the doctor examined Kai's right arm.

"That's a very deep cut," the doctor started, "I'll have to stitch it up for it to heal properly."

The doctor left and Kai had finally calmed down.

"Where's he going, sister" Kai asked.

The doctor came back in with some supplies. A needle, cleanser and a variety of coloured tread.

"What colour would you like," he asked.

"Red."

"Ok then."

The doctor started to clean the cut and Kai whined a lot.

"It hurts, it hurts, ow ow ow," he said.

Once it was clean, the doctor started getting the needle and thread ready. Kai saw this and his eye's widened.

"No! No, no, no," he said climbing off the bed.

"Kai, no," Nya started but it was too late, Kai had already run out of the room.

The doctor said into a walkie talkie, "we've got a small, male, brown, spiky hair runner."

Nya and Sensei chased after him. They ran into the waiting room and past the other ninja.

"What's happening Jay," Lloyd asked.

"I. Have. No. Clue." Jay respond.

Kai continued running. every now and again, he'd turn to avoid doctor trying to grab him. Eventually, he was cornered and brought back to his room. THey went back through the waiting room on their way back.

"Would someone tell me what is happening," Lloyd asked again.

"No one knows kid," Cole said.

A few minutes of yelling, screaming and crying, Sensei, Nya and Kai came into the waiting room. Kai was sound asleep. He had stitches from his shoulder to his elbow on his right arm. No one said anything and they left the hospital.

After lunch, Kai and Lloyd wanted to play hide and Seek again and everyone looked at sensei and said, "you're it."

Sensei sighed and began to count as everyone hid. Kai went for Sensei's room and hid in his closet. Lloyd and Jay hid on Jay's top bunk. Cole hid in the bathroom closet and Nya in the cupboard in the bridge. Zane was cleaning the dishes.

Sensei heard giggling right away from the ninja's room and went in there and almost immediately found Jay and little Lloyd. The two burst out laughing and Sensei just rolled his eye's and left the two goofs. Sensei then headed for the bridge and found Cole in the bathroom closet on the way. When he got the bridge, he started opening everything he could and nya fell out of a cupboard when he open it. Now he just needed to find Kai.

After about five minutes of searching, "I can't find him, can you guys help," he asked.

"No, you have to find him on your own," Jay replied.

"Fine, but I'm getting my tea first," Sensei told them and went to his room.

He grabbed his tea pot, filled it with water, added the flavouring to it and went for a cup. He open the cupboard with the cups…..

"Here you go," Kai said handing him a cup.

"Thank you," Sensei said and closed the cupboard and walked away.

"Ok, now that you have your tea, you can find Kai," Cole said.

"Students. I'm stupid. Follow me please," Sensei said and everyone did as they were told.

He reopened the cup cupboard to see Kai in there.

"Hello guys, I'm out of cups," Kai said.

Everyone burst out laughing and Kai climbed out.

"I handed him his cup and he closed the door and left," Kai said the to the others.

Jay was on the ground and Lloyd on top of him, both laughing their heads off.

Then they went back to the kitchen, where Zane had some tomorrow's tea ready for Lloyd and Kai. He handed the two each a cup.

"Will I still have these," Kai asked, pointing at his stitches.

"Unfortunately, yes," Zane replied.

They both drank the tea and returned to their normal ages. They then quickly put down their cup and ran for their bedroom.

"What are you doing," Jay asked banging on the locked door.

"Eating our secret candy stash," Lloyd said.

"Oh no" Cole said.

Everyone started running and Kai and Lloyd went crazy til dinner. After that, everything was fine and calm.


	9. Chapter 5 French Ninja?

French Ninja

Kai, Jay and Cole were playing video games while Zane and Nya watched. They were playing Smash Bros and Kai was winning but it was close.

"One minute left guys," Zane said.

"I'm going to win," Kai said.

"No your not," Jay said, knocking him off the platform they were on in the game.

"Noooo," Kai yelled.

"Ha, I'm winning now," Jay said.

The a Game Over flashed on the screen. Winner, Blue ninja it said.

"Dang it," Kai said.

Then Lloyd came in. no one took note of him though.

"Bonjour mon amie," he said.

Now everyone turned to him in shock.

"What did you say," Kai asked.

"Je dit, bonjour mon amie," he said again.

"Dude, what's wrong with you," Jay said.

"J'ai fait un parier avec ma maman et j'ai perdu," he said.

"Did anyone understand that," Jay asked.

"Pourquoi," Zane replied.

"Parce que ma maman fait le derangement," Lloyd said.

"D'accord," he said and turned to us. "He made a bet with Misako and lost because she distracted him."

Now they understood.

"So now you have to speak in french," Kai said.

"Oui, pour deux heures," Lloyd replied.

"Yes, for two hours he said," Zane translated it for us.

"And how long has it been," Jay asked.

"Un heure et cinquante minutes," he said.

"Ok, so there's ten minutes left," Kai said.

"Bon Lloyd, tu es excellente a dit en francais," Zane said and Lloyd smiled.

"Merci Zane," Lloyd said.

The rest of the day went normally, but Lloyd and Zane got carried away. They didn't stop speaking french for the rest of the day. Misako found it funny that he enjoyed doing it.


	10. Chapter 10 Hockey Fail (Ninjockie)

Hockey Fail (Ninjockie)

It was a cold winters day, and the ninja woke up to a fresh layer of snow on the ground.

"Who wants to play hockey," Jay said excitedly.

"Sure," Zane replied.

"Let's go," Cole cried.

"Um," Kai started.

"What Kai," Jay started.

"I can't skate," he admitted.

"That's Ok, we'll teach you," Cole said.

"Can you teach me too," Lloyd asked.

"Sure," Jay said.

"We should get Nya so teams are even," Zane said.

Zane made breakfast and Nya joined the boys outside for some hockey. The teams were Kai, Zane and Cole on one and Nya, Jay and Lloyd on the other. Zane and Jay were the goalies.

They put their skates on then Zane, Nya, Cole and Jay started skating around, Nya doing some tricks, leaving her brother in awe.

"Ok, we ready," Jay said, putting on some goalie equipment.

"What about us," Lloyd asked.

"You should be able to pick it up as we go," Cole said, helping Lloyd onto the ice.

Nya helped Kai up, but as soon as he took a step on the ice, Kai was down.

"Oh Kai,": Nya chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me," Kai said angry.

"I'm sorry, you just landed weirdly," Nya said.

"You kind of did," Lloyd commented.

"Fine," Kai slowly got up, only to see Lloyd go down.

Lloyd went down the Kai went after him. This was going to be a long day.

After Nya dn Cole got Lloyd and Kai to stay on their feet and move around, they started playing. Sensei Wu was chosen for referee, so he started the game.

"No fight guys," he said.

Then he dropped the puck and Cole and Nya went for it. Cole got the puck and passed it to Kai. Kai got it then tried passing it back, he did but fell after. Lloyd laughed, then went down. Nya stole the puck from Cole, then went towards the net. She took a shot, but Zane stopped it. Cole got the puck from Zane then passed it to Kai.

"Don't fall this time," Cole called.

"I'll try," Kai said.

Cole skated down the ice and Kai passed the puck without falling.

"Good job bro," Nya called.

Nya turned and skated after Cole, Kai tried following. Lloyd fell at the last second, tripping Cole and sending him flying into Jay.

"What the heck Cole," Jay cried.

"I tripped on Lloyd's stick," Cole cried back.

"Ya right," Jay replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm still learning," Lloyd apologized.

"Oh, it's Ok Lloyd," Jay said.

"Ok, Cole get a penalty shot on Jay," Sensei said.

"Sweet," Cole said.

"Crap," Jay mumbled.

Cole backed up so he could get a running start. Jay watched his every move, tracking him. Cole skated full speed, towards the net. He shot, and Jay somehow stopped it.

"Nice one," Nya said.

"Thanks Nya," Jay replied dreamily to her.

Nya smiled and skated off. They decided Lloyd and Kai would take the face off. Sensei dropped the puck, but the problem is, Kai and Lloyd fell on top of each other, on the puck.

"This is great," Cole sighed.

"Yup, let's try again later, after the two goofs know how to skate," Nya said.

"It not our fault," Kai complained.

Then everyone started laughing, this was a funny moment on the ice.

"The funny thing is, Lloyd kicks everyone's butts in the video game hockey, but can't even skate in real life," Jay said.

"Hey," Lloyd smacked Jay in the head.

"Fight," Cole said.

"Their on the same team," Kai said through his laughter.

Punches were thrown and hits were taken from the two, eventually everyone started laughing when Lloyd fell on Jay, taking him down.

"This is just a mess," Nya said.

"Yes it is," Zane agreed.

"I'm cold, who wants to play video game hockey," Kai asked.

"I do," Lloyd replied.

"Aw come on," Jay whinned.

"Let's play a little longer," Cole said.

"Fine," Lloyd and Kai whinned.

"Then I get some hot chocolate and marshmallows," Zane said.

"Alright," Kai said.

They played with Kai and Lloyd falling a lot, then went inside and Zane made his special hot chocolate and coloured marshmallows.


	11. Chapter 11 Return of the Ghosts

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I had been almost two years since we stopped Morro. Everything had been peaceful in Ninjago, except for the pranks I've pulled on the others. Oh, you should have seen Kai's face when…...forget that.

"Lloyd, come here," my mom called.

"Coming," I replied.

I ran into the bridge and found everyone was there but Cole.

"What's up," I said.

"There a ghost on the Bounty," Kai said.

"Ya, it's Cole," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, Cole's not in control, he calls himself the Soul Stealer," my mom said.

"He wandering the Bounty, trying to catch everyone," Sensei explained.

"Once I do, I can control Ninjago!," someone said.

We looked around franticly. I saw a ghost like Cole in the doorway.

"Is that Cole," I said.

"No, Cole's gone, I'm the Soul Stealer," he said. "No say goodnight ninja."

My mother and uncle screamed as they fell to the floor. Zane grabbed my arm and we ran with the other ninja, and hid in our room.

Misako's P.O.V.

I screamed, and so did Wu. I saw Zane grab Lloyd and run with the others. He was safe. I turned into a ghost, but could no longer control myself.

"Now, you work for me," Soul Stealer said. "Find the ninja and bring them to me."

Wu and I nodded and walked out of the bridge.

"What are going to do," I asked.

"Hunt them down," Wu said.

Neither of us were in control, so we had to hunt for the ninja.

"Let's check their bedroom first," I said.

"Agreed," Wu said.

So we walked to their bedroom.

Kai's P.O.V.

Zane and Lloyd ran in and Jay barricaded the door. Lloyd curled up into a ball in the corner on the floor. I went and sat beside him.

"Lloyd, everything will be fine," I whispered to him.

"No, it won't," Lloyd mumbled, "they're gone."

I knew what he meant, and so did the others.

"You still have us," Jay smiled.

Lloyd looked up at Jay, then to me, and smiled, "thanks."

We smiled at each other, then someone started banging on the door.

"Open the door," Misako said.

"We know you're in there," Wu said.

We stared at the door, terrified. We sat still, not moving.

"Maybe I was just hearing things," Misako said.

"I think you were, let's keep looking," Wu said.

We listened as Misako and Wu left, for we heard their footsteps.

"Are they gone," Lloyd whispered.

"I'll check," Zane said.

Zane slowly opened the door, then slammed it shut, holding in a scream.

"What," Nya asked.

"They're just down the hall," Zane mumbled, "Everyone be quiet."

We sat still, not making a noise, as footsteps walked by us, then stopped at the door. We stared at the door, then it flew across the room. Wu and Misako stood in the doorway.

"I told you I heard voices," Misako said.

Lloyd and I sat behind the door, unnoticed. I saw Nya, Zane and Jay cornered.

"Let's take them back to Soul Stealer," Misako said.

"What about the other two," Wu said.

I gulped.

"They aren't here, we'll find them after," Misako said.

We watched as Misako and Wu pushed Nya, Zane and Jay out the door and towards the bridge. Lloyd and I sighed in relief, crawling out from behind the door.

"That was close," I sighed.

"We need to do something," Lloyd said. "We have to save them."

"We will Lloyd," I said, "we will."

We walked out and snuck around the halls, avoiding Cole, Misako and Wu.

Jay's P.O.V.

Nya, Zane and I were taken by our own Sensei and Misako to the evil villain who had taken over our teammate, Cole, and our home. Except for the fact that this wasn't the Cole we knew, he called himself the Soul Stealer, which scared me. Wu and Misako forced Nya, Zane and me onto our knees.

"Well, well, well," Soul Stealer said. "Looks like I got three more of you pesky ninja in my command."

I glared at him as he laughed. He walked over to Nya, who had her head to the ground.

"Hey, why so blue," he said, lifting Nya's chin. "I was going to win anyways."

This made me mad, "you hurt her and I'll beat the fudge out of you," I yelled.

Sensei held me down so I couldn't attack him, but oh, did I want to.

"You like her, don't you," he smiled at me. "And I thought Cole was the angry one. It seems you all can have a temper."

I growled. "You won't win, there's no way."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, my blue friend," he said to me. "You see, I can turn you three into ghosts and you will have no choice but to work for me. Since you know your friends weaknesses, they will be the ones who don't stand a chance."

I gulped, he could really do that. Well, I guess that would explain Wu and Misako at the moment.

"Now, let's get on with this," he said.

Kai's P.O.V.

Lloyd and I ran into the gaming room and pushed the couch in front of the door. We panted in relief, only one problem now. Everyone else is gone.

"Kai," Lloyd said, breaking my chain of thought.

"What's up Lloyd," I asked.

He pointed to the other side of the room and I saw Jay and Zane standing there. But they seemed different.

"Hello, old friends," Jay said.

"Lloyd, we need to get out of here, now," I said, pushing the couch away from the door.

We flew the door open, only to see Nya, Sensei and Misako standing behind it. They forced us back, right into Jay and Zane's hands. We struggled for freedom, but stopped when two ghosts entered the room.

"It's nice to see you again," One said.

"Ok, someone explain what's going on here," I asked.

They stepped into the light and Lloyd and I gasped. In front of us stood the Soul Stealer and Morro.

"You two were always the pains," Morro sighed.

"Now, we can kill them, and they will never be back," the Soul Stealer said.

Lloyd and I turned to each other, fear ran through me. We struggled for freedom, but couldn't break our friend's grasp.

"There's no use trying to escape," Morro said, "we'll just find you again."

Then I remembered, Lloyd had said, we only need to wait until midnight and everything will return to normal, unless we all get captured. I looked at the clock on the wall, five minutes.

"Now, are you going to come quietly or are we doing this the hard way," the Soul Stealer asked.

I looked to Lloyd and could tell he wanted the hard way, but I couldn't let it be that way.

"We'll come quietly," I mumbled.

Lloyd stared at me blankly, confused.

"What! Are you nuts!?" Lloyd yelled at me.

I gave Lloyd my ' _it's Ok, I have a plan'_ look and he returned it with a _oh really, like that has ever worked before_ look. I sighed when he finally agreed, which left us with three minutes until midnight.

"Soul Stealer, we must do it quickly, we only have three minutes," Morro said.

Crap!

"True Morro, we'll have to do the ceremony here," Soul Stealer said.

Lloyd gave me his _see what I mean_ look and I sighed.

"Get on with it then," Morro yelled.

Soul Stealer pulled out a sword, and pointed it at us, "who's first."

Lloyd and I looked at each other.

"Do I get to choose," Soul Stealer asked, smiling.

"I'll do it," I mumbled.

"Kai, no," Lloyd yelled.

"I'm sorry Lloyd," I said.

Morro smiled, "then allow me."

I looked at Morro, who pulled out his sword, I gulped, this is the end. I closed my eyes tightly and the last thing I heard was Lloyd screaming no.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Morro struck Kai just as the clock rang midnight. Morro disappeared and Cole came back, everyone did.

"What happened," Cole asked.

Zane ran over as Cole fell to the ground. Ground, KAI!

I looked beside me and saw Kai on the ground, a puddle of blood around him.

"No," I whispered, falling beside him.

Everyone turned and saw my and Kai.

"Kai!" Nya cried.

"Did I do this," Cole asked, worried.

"No, it wasn't your fault," I said.

I rolled him over and saw the sword had gone deep into his chest. I reached down to his wrist and felt of a pulse. I found it, but it was weak.

"He's still alive, but barely," I said.

"We need to get him to the hospital, fast," Zane said.

I picked Kai up, getting blood all over my suit, and raced for the deck. I summoned my dragon and flew off, Nya hot on my heels. Everyone else must have stayed on the bounty because they didn't come.

I sat in the waiting room with Nya, comforting her. She was balling her eyes out. We waited for news on Kai, I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything. I wanted to help him, like has me so many times, but I was unable to. All I could do is wait with Nya. Nya, she leans on me as we sit in the waiting room, finally fallen asleep. She had been crying for hours, mainly because of the incident with Morro and Kai. I stroked her locks of hair and she smiled. That must be what Jay does. I smiled and her eyes slowly opened and looked at me.

"What time is it," she asked.

"About 10 o'clock. Are you hungry," I asked her.

"A little I guess," she replied.

"How about I go get us something to eat, I think there's a vending machine down the hall," I said.

"Ok, but please be quick," she said.

I stood up and walked down the hall and came to the vending machine. I got a sandwich and a container of vegetables and walked back to the waiting room. I placed the food on the chair between us and we started eating.

"What exactly happened to Kai," Nya asked, taking a bite of a carrot stick.

"Well, once you guys had been taken, I told Kai we only had to wait until midnight for everything to become normal, so we looked ourselves in the gaming room, but found that Jay and Zane were in the room with us. We opened the door and you, Sensei and my mom were standing outside. You forced us into Jay and Zane's grasp, where we couldn't escape. The Morro and the Soul Stealer came in and things were said and Kai volunteered to be first and Morro struck Kai at the last minute, then they disappeared and you know everything since then."

"I see, so it was Morro," Nya sighed.

I nodded.

Then the doors opened and a nurse came out.

"Kai is Ok, he will live, but" she hesitated.

"But what," I gulped.

"I don't think he'll be the same ever again," she said, "he's faced death, and that can change a person."

"I see, we understand," Nya said.

"Ok, bring him out," she called.

The two doctors escorted Kai into the waiting room. He seemed fidgety and scared. "Kai," I said.

"L-L-Lloyd," he stuttered. "N-N-Nya."

"Good, he knows you names," the nurse sighed.

"Are you Ok," I asked, starting towards him.

"Don't touch me," he said.

"Kai, are you ok," I asked again.

"Yes, please don't touch me," he said.

This may take some getting use to, I sighed.

"Let's get him home," Nya said.

"Ok, that sounds nice," Kai said.

I don't think he trusts me that much, this is going to take a lot of getting use .

 ** _Please review if you would like more of this story. At least three reviews and I will continue this story._**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

Lloyd's P.O.V.

It had been about two days since Morro and the Soul Stealer attacked us and Kai is really different. He no longer talks to anyone but Nya and Sensei. He currently sits in the game room, watching the others play games, not saying a word to anyone. I can't take his silence though. I walk the streets of Ninjago in the dark, wondering if Kai will ever be the same again.

"Why'd he have to do it?" I ask myself.

Everything I once knew about him is gone. I can't take this much longer. I just don't know what to do.

"Maybe I should talk to Skylor, she could have some advice," I said to myself.

I found my way to Master Chen's Noodle House and walked inside.

"Skylor, you here," I called.

"Hang on," she replied from the back.

Moments later she walked out, her long red hair in a ponytail as usual, but today she wore a orange and red shirt and blue jeans.

"What's up, Lloyd," she asked.

"Nothing much," I replied, "You."

"Nothing much, why'd you come here so late," she asked.

"It's about Kai," I said.

"Take a seat, let's talk about it," she said, walking out from behind the counter.

We took a seat at a booth, her across from me.

"So, what's happened," she said.

"Well, it's a long story," I said.

I began telling the story to her. Every detail that I remembered, I said. This was going to take a while.

Zane's P.O.V.

I stood, making dinner, listening to Jay and Cole argue about their video game. I couldn't help but chuckle. Lloyd had gone for a walk in the city and Kai was, well, different. He doesn't talk anymore and his temper has vanished. This new Kai is nice and all, but some of me misses the old Kai.

"Zane," PIXAL says to me.

"Yes, what's up," I replied.

"What's on your mind."

"It's just Kai," I sighed.

"I know things are different with him," she told me, "but he's going through a lot."

"I know, but this change seems to be affecting Lloyd too," I said. "He's never here anymore."

"Remember Lloyd was with Kai when it happened and he's going through a lot as well," PIXAL told me. "Just be patient, things will come back."

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

I added a small amount of pepper to my pasta sauce and let it simmer. I turned and started setting the table. Once finished, I checked the sauce and the noodles. I stirred them, then froze. I spun around and saw Kai standing by the door, watching intently.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I can leave if you'd like," he said.

"No, you're fine," I said, turning back to the food.

I knew that Kai never left, I could feel his presence in the kitchen. He watched my every move, seeming quite interested. An alarm went off, signaling that the meatballs were done. I pulled the meatballs out of the oven and placed them in a bowl.

"Hey Kai, can you give me a hand," I said.

"Sure, what do you need," he replied.

That's a first. Kai's never been willing to help someone like this.

"Can you put the meatballs on the table then get the others," I said.

"Sure," he said.

He took the meatballs off the counter and set them on the table as I combined the pasta and sauce in another bowl. Then he walked off to the gaming room to get the others. Man, has he changed.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"I see," Skylor said.

"So, what should I do," I asked.

"I'm not sure" she said. "I never thought this would happen."

"No one did, and I don't know how much more of this new Kai I can take," I said.

"Maybe you should stay with a friend, away from the Bounty for a little while," she said, "get away from it all."

"Maybe you're right," I sighed, "I worry too much. I just need a break from it all."

"And I know where you can go," Skylor smiled.

Twenty Minutes Later

We walked up to the fifth floor in Ninjago Towers and found room 510.

"Neuro's place," I said, confused.

Skylor said nothing, just knocked on the door.

"Skylor, did you change your mind about the trip," Neuro said, door opened.

"No, I was actually thinking this would be a good time for Lloyd to get away from it all," Skylor said.

"Oh really," Neuro said, turning to me.

"I just need to get away from everything back home and Skylor brought me here," I shrugged.

"Come on in," he said.

I walked in with Skylor and Neuro closed the door.

"So, tell him where you're going," Skylor said.

"Oh, right," Neuro said sheepishly. "I'm going to a island resort off the coast and I got two tickets in the radio draw."

"Cool, so you mean I can come," I said.

"If you'd like, we leave tomorrow," he told me.

"Ok, where do we meet," I asked.

"Ninjago Airport, 10am," Neuro said.

"Ok, see you there," I said.

"Ok, bye," Neuro said.

Then I walked back to the Bounty for a good night's sleep.

Kai's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. I got Sensei to move Lloyd from my room to Zane's and I felt really bad about it. I knew Zane and Sensei were talking in the kitchen over a cup of tea, so I snuck over to Lloyd's room. I slowly opened the door and saw Lloyd reading a comic book on his bed.

"Zane, that was quick," he said, then turned to me.

"Hey," I said, shyly.

"Oh, hey," Lloyd said.

I couldn't tell why he seemed so down. Was he keeping something from me.

"You Ok," I asked.

"Ya, just trying to adjust to everything," he sighed.

Now that confused me.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Can I be honest," he asked.

"Yes," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Well," he paused, "ever since the incident, you've been…..different."

"What do you mean," I asked.

Now Lloyd looked confused.

"Well, I'm not use to this questions you, I'm use to the hot tempered, easily angered you," he explained.

"I didn't know, I couldn't remember much," I said. "That's why I've been...different I guess."

Lloyd sighed, "we should get to bed. It's late."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Ok, night," Lloyd said as I closed the door.

I never knew.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

It was early the next morning when I finished packing. No one was up, not even Sensei surprisingly. I ran out the door and down to the ground. If only they knew I was leaving.

I made my way to the airport and when I finally got there, it was 10am. I walked in and saw Neuro.

"You ready," he asked.

I nodded. He smiled and lead the way to the plane. He handed the lady our tickets and we climbed on. I sat in the window seat and Neuro beside me.

"Ever been on a plane before," he asked me.

"No," I replied.

"How does that work," he asked.

"I missed most of my childhood to save Ninjago, and the rest of it I spent either training to be a ninja or at Darkley's Boarding School," I explained.

"Oh really, you, at Darkley's," Neuro said.

"Ya, son of the dark lord, remember," I said.

"Oh, right," Neuro chuckled.

"Everyone buckle up, we're about to takeoff," the pilot over the speakers.

That made my stomach turn. Was this a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't do this. Before I could change my mind, the plane start moving.

"Here we go," Neuro said.

I forced a smile, even though I felt guilt building up inside of me.

"Lloyd, you Ok," Neuro asked.

"I...I….I" I didn't know what to say.

"Lloyd, you Ok," he asked again.

I had no clue, my blood pressure was building up until I blacked out.

Neuro's P.O.V.

Lloyd passed out beside me.

"Stop the plane!" I yelled.

The plane stopped and the pilot came running to me.

"Oh no, Call 911," he cried.

I tried to shake Lloyd awake, but he wouldn't come through. I didn't know what to do, so all I could do was wait until help came.

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up and walked back over to Lloyd's room.

"Zane, where's Lloyd," I asked, not seeing him in his bed.

Zane looked over, got up and ran out. I followed him to Sensei's room.

"Sensei, Lloyd's gone," Zane cried.

Sensei's head shot up and looked both of us in the eyes.

"Get the others, I sense that he's in trouble," Sensei said.

Zane and I ran and retrieved the others and we came running back to the kitchen to find Sensei hanging up the phone.

"What's happening," Cole asked.

"I just got a call from Neuro, Lloyd's in the hospital," Sensei said.

"What, How," I asked.

"Who cares, we got to get there now," Nya said.

She and Jay set course for the hospital and we went straight there to find Lloyd Ok and waiting with a story to tell and some sorrys to be said.


End file.
